


In Our Bedroom After The War

by amathela



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-09
Updated: 2008-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't mean what you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Our Bedroom After The War

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to episode _4:14 - Terra Firma._

"What is this?"

John looked up, not quite meeting Aeryn's gaze. Having her on Earth was hard enough ( _not supposed to be like this_ ), having her in his home ( _not the way he'd planned_ ), but having her in his bedroom was making him feel like an awkward teenager again, like he was supposed to put a clumsy arm around her shoulders and start apologising when she pushed him off.

Instead, he glanced at the object she was holding, and shrugged. "It's a paperweight."

"Paperweight?" The word was heavy on her tongue; her English still wasn't perfect, and he wished he didn't find nearly as attractive as he did.

"Yeah." He reached out to take it from her; a novelty Jessica Rabbit. He looked up, and damned if his cheeks weren't burning. "Like a decoration."

"Decoration?"

His mind flashed back to the _Zelbinion_ ; not a lot of posters on the walls, there, and it still shocked him sometimes just how different they were beneath a common exterior.

"So it doesn't do anything?"

It was doing plenty to him right now, but none of it, he supposed, was entirely the paperweight's fault.

"No," he said, putting it down. "It doesn't do anything."


End file.
